La Cour Du Lion
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. Plus ou moins une réécriture de la série d'origine dans un univers inspiré des "Fables" de La Fontaine. [AkaKuro] [Présence de AoKise] [Romance ou Friendship ? Je ne saurais trancher.]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **La Cour Du Lion**

Il était une fois en un lointain pays, une cour animale sur laquelle régnait un fauve souverain. C'était un lion de belle carrure, au poil de cuivre et à la crinière d'or. Il était d'une humeur à garder ses distances mais dominait son monde avec la sagesse qu'on attendait de lui et la patte de fer des gens de son espèce. Cependant un jour, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, sa digne Majesté entra dans une colère qu'on qualifia de folle. Toutes et tous se terrèrent tandis que Sire Lion répandait la terreur en égorgeant quiconque s'osait devant ses yeux.

Face à cette cruauté à la source inconnue, les autres animaux tinrent de secrets conseils jusqu'à ce que l'on tranche d'envoyer au devant de ce nouveau tyran une délégation. Les plus valeureux, les plus adroits d'entre eux devaient raisonner le Roi, ou bien les en défaire. Les cinq créatures se rendirent au palais dont les murs et les sols étaient maculés de sang. Plus elles avançaient, plus les cadavres étaient nombreux. Enfin, elles trouvèrent le despote qui siégeait sur le trône. Voyant cette troupe, Sire Lion se redressa, secouant sa crinière toute de rouge teintée et dégoulinante. Il sortit les griffes, montra les crocs, et sans un mot s'apprêta à bondir.

Des cinq animaux envoyés par la cour, la Panthère fut la première à s'avancer. Elle était forte et fière, agile, féline, gracieuse. Séduisante combattante, elle n'entrait en guerre que si ses charmes échouaient à vaincre. Elle avait un pelage au noir envoûtant, si brillant que l'on pouvait s'y refléter. Elle fit patte de velours, battit des cils, sourit de ses crocs blancs. Derrière elle, un blond et fidèle cabot avait le poil hérissé par la scène. Il n'osait trop rien dire, de peur de fâcher le souverain et de voir celui-ci attaquer la Panthère. Le Roi ne fut pas insensible à sa ténébreuse cousine, s'approchant intrigué, presque hypnotisé, et bien moins agressif.

Mais il eut le malheur de vouloir la soumettre plutôt que de l'aimer, posant une patte dominatrice sur son dos. Le Chien ne l'entendit pas ainsi et aboya des menaces qui déplurent à sa Majesté. S'ensuivit une lutte contre le canidé dans un concert sinistre de grognements et rugissements. La Panthère rejoignit le combat. On se mordit, se griffa, se fit moult entailles et repoussantes blessures. Quand le Chien demeura étendu et gémissant à terre, la Panthère tremblante de douleur et de fatigue se plaça devant lui pour empêcher le tyran de l'achever.

Alors que le despote allait relancer le combat, le Singe fit résonner sa voix. Il joua les flatteurs, les sujets écrasés, dans le dos du fauve assassin. Il riait, déclamait, faisant grand discours et ode à la gloire de Sire Lion. Il louait son savoir, déplorait sa violence, lui parlant de son peuple pour réveiller en lui le bon monarque disparu. Un régent regretté que la cour voulait retrouver. Le souverain se retourna, écoutant toujours le primate, l'observant avec intérêt. Mais ce fut insuffisant et quand le Singe se tut, arrivé au bout de ses éloges, le visage de sa Majesté se tordit à nouveau sous la rage qu'il dirigea vers le savant bavard. En quelques bonds, le Singe se mit à l'abri dans les hauteurs des colonnades.

Mais l'Ours était toujours là, bien dressé sur ses pattes et surplombant le Roi de son aspect colossal.

-J'ai tué plus gros que toi, prévint Sire Lion.

Et l'Ours leva les yeux au ciel avant de se coucher. Apparut sur son dos une tache plus petite d'une couleur pâle. Elle se mut, se déploya. C'était un chat. Celui-ci resta assis sur son vivant perchoir. Il avait patiemment attendu son tour.

-Monsieur votre Grâce, commença-t-il calmement. Je n'ai pas votre couronne, pas votre trône, pas votre palais, pas votre peuple. En ce propos, j'appartiens à votre cour qui m'a nommé pour vous rendre à elle. Mais je n'ai pas les formes d'une panthère, pas la motivation d'un chien, pas la verve d'un singe, pas la puissance d'un ours. Je ne peux vous contraindre à rien que vous n'acceptiez. Je ne peux vous chasser non plus. Je ne suis qu'un chat. Mais si vous le voulez bien, un chat comme moi pourrait servir un lion comme vous.

Il descendit souplement de l'Ours somnolant et marcha sans crainte jusqu'au souverain.

-Celui qui me fait face n'est pas celui que cette cour a connu, ni n'est ce qui lui est nécessaire. Monsieur votre Grâce, j'ai une fable pour vous. Elle conte l'histoire d'un lion et d'un rat, s'achevant sur le fait qu'on a toujours besoin d'un plus petit que soi. Et vous avez sur les épaules un poids qui rendrait fou plus fort que vous.

Il s'assit juste devant la gueule du Roi.

-Non, je n'ai pas votre couronne, pas votre trône, pas votre palais, pas votre peuple. Et je n'en veux pas. Mais je peux être une ombre. Plus je serai sombre, plus vous resplendirez et alors votre cour sera la plus éclairée.

Le Chat fit silence et, à la cour de sa Majesté, on fêta bientôt le retour du régent. La Panthère, le Chien, le Singe et l'Ours furent nommés chevaliers. Et à compter de ce jour, il ne fut plus possible de voir le monarque sans son compagnon qui, dès que Sire Lion commençait à grogner, posait contre sa joue sa tête en ronronnant.


End file.
